


Repitition

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Digimon
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring an older part of the Digital World makes Taichi and Yamato awkwardly nostalgic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repitition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kashiichan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kashiichan).



> Written for Kashiichan's request of Taito pre-slash.

“Hey, is this…” Yamato ran ahead suddenly at the sight of a cave on the hillside and poked his head in. “It is! Do you remember this place, Taichi? We were here the first time we ever came to the Digital World!”

Tai shook his head. “Are you sure it’s what you think it is? This world’s been rearranged so many times I’m not sure anything’s the same.”

“No, it’s the same place. I remember this cave, I had to sleep in it.” Yamato grinned at him. “It was just covered in snow last time.”

“Oh!” Taichi bumped a fist into the palm of his hand. “That’s right! This is where we had our first fight!”

“As if it was! We’d been arguing for at least a week before we got here.”

“No, but this was where we had the first fight where we hit each other..”

“Huh.” Yamato nodded and gazed out towards the hillside and the forest below. “I don’t even remember why, just that we started fighting and we both got in a few punches and then we both fell down the…”

He got cut off as Taichi tackled him around the waist and they both went tumbling down the hillside, just like they had when they were eleven, finally coming to a stop on a flatter patch of grass with Yamato slumped on top of a laughing Taichi.

“Idiot!” Yamato had meant to shout, but it came out as more of a murmur. Taichi had stopped laughing and was looking at Yamato with just the slightest smile on his face and an indescribable look in his eyes, and Yamato was suddenly aware that they were both breathing heavily and his legs were straddling Taichi’s and their faces were so close that he could feel Taichi’s hot breath on his cheek.

“Come on,” said Taichi, abruptly pushing him off. “Enough playing around. We’ve got work to do.”

Yamato felt a little bit resentful, but they walked back up the hill with an uncomfortable silence very different to the ones they had shared when they were eleven and first realised how good it felt to hit things.


End file.
